After Oppugno
by brunawg
Summary: Depois do Oppugno, o que será que Hermione fez?


_- Oppugno! – veio um grito da porta._

_Harry se virou e viu Hermione apontando a varinha para Ron, uma expressão alucinada no rosto: o pequeno bando de passarinhos voou como uma saraivada de grossas balas douradas contra Ron, que ganiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas os pássaros atacaram, bicando e arranhando cada pedaço do corpo dele que puderam alcançar._

_- Melivradisso! – berrou ele, mas, com um último olhar de fúria, Hermione escancarou a porta e desapareceu. Harry pensou ter ouvido um soluço antes de a porta bater._

**xxx**

Hermione andava às pressas pelo corredor deserto enquanto lágrimas insistentes deslizavam sobre seu rosto.

"_Como Ron poderia ter feito aquilo? Sem mais nem menos?_"Pensou ela.

Chegou até as escadas e foi descendo-as, contornando e alternando-as sem pensar em onde estaria indo.

"_Eu não estou nem aí. Ele pode beijar quem ele quiser, não sou a namorada dele! Sou só..."_ Parou a frase no mesmo instante em seu pensamento e sentou-se no último degrau no qual se encontrava.

Ela era somente sua amiga, por que estava tão chateada assim? Ora, como podia mentir, ainda, para si mesma? Mas ela era só amiga de Ron, e agora talvez, depois dos passarinhos, nem fosse mais isto.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente e ela se levantou, correndo apressada até o banheiro dos monitores. A primeira coisa na qual pensou foi em deixar soltar todas as lágrimas contidas nela, lavar o rosto e sair dali para dormir e tentar esquecer este pesadelo.

Adentrou o banheiro correndo, foi para uma das pias e olhou-se no espelho. Seu rosto estava banhado às lágrimas, os olhos e o nariz vermelhos. Seu reflexo só a fizera deixar cada vez mais lágrimas deslizarem constantemente.

- Draco? – chamou uma voz esganiçada e muito conhecida por Hermione e todos na escola. Ela virou seu rosto rapidamente para poder ver e sua boca se abriu em choque. – Ah, é você?

- Murta? – Hermione disse, com a voz um pouco embargada por conta de seu choro e, passou suas mãos por seu rosto na falha tentativa de esconder os vestígios das diversas lágrimas que caíram ali.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Murta, um pouco rancorosa.

- Eu só... – Hermione lembrou-se do que havia acontecido alguns minutos atrás e, recuperando sua postura de sempre, continuou: - Não lhe devo satisfações, Murta. Mas, espere... Você chamou pelo... Malfoy?

O corpo fantasma de Murta flutuou lentamente para as cabines do banheiro, enquanto Hermione seguia na mesma direção.

- O que...?

Ela não terminou o que iria dizer, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando logo em seguida. Seus olhos cruzaram com um par de olhos cinzas, gelados e tristes até encontrarem com os cor de mel de Hermione e abrirem-se em sinal de espanto.

- Granger?

- O que você faz aqui? Isto é um banheiro feminino.

- Ouvi dizer que ninguém vem aqui... – a expressão do loiro havia mudado para uma mais... calma por assim dizer, e ele andou até a pia na qual Hermione estava momentos antes. – Ou pelo menos ninguém vinha aqui. Mas, o que faz aqui, Granger?

Hermione parou por um instante e ouviu algo caindo dentro da privada, e, olhando para trás, viu que Murta não estava mais ali.

- Eu... – desviou seu olhar para o de Malfoy e percebeu que seus olhos estavam... Sem vida. – Eu só vim... Esquecer algumas coisas.

Ela soltou algo que talvez, se ela estivesse em sã consciência, não teria dito. Mas naquele momento, ela não se sentia tão frágil mais.

Draco a estudou e andou até uma banheira que havia no canto do banheiro e sentou-se na borda.

- É. Eu... Também vim para... Hum... Isso.

Hermione andou até o loiro e sentou-se ao seu lado, achando que seria seguro.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos; Ambos se perguntando qual seria o motivo de cada um estar ali dentro.

- Pena que é impossível – disse Draco, acabando com o silêncio torturante.

- O que? – Hermione virou o rosto para ele, o qual encarava seus pés. – O que é impossível?

Ele pensou em não responder. Não devia satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a uma sangue ruim, e ainda por cima Hermione Granger. Mas...

- Esquecer. É impossível esquecer... O que eu vim esquecer.

Hermione olhou para seus pés também, e pensou o mesmo que ele.

- É... Talvez, no meu caso, também seja. Pelo menos por algum tempo...

Silêncio e suposições novamente invadiram os dois e, assim como antes, ele quebrou-o novamente.

- Hum... Soube que vocês ganharam o jogo – disse com a voz um pouco baixa.

- É, nós... Ganhamos.

- Parabéns... – ele olhou para ela, sorrindo fraco. – Por que não está na festa de comemoração? Passei por lá e escutei um enorme barulho.

- Pois é, saí de lá por conta do barulho... Estava terrível – respondeu ela. Mentindo em partes, talvez, pois o motivo não era somente e especificamente este.

- Soube que o Weasley está... – ele observou a expressão de Hermione ficar um pouco mais rígida, e notou o que talvez fosse o motivo dela estar ali. – Ah... Já entendi.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e o mirou.

- Como já entendeu?

- Entendendo.

- Entendendo o que?

- Você sabe do que estou falando...

- Não sei do que está falando – ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para frente, permanecendo com o semblante sério.

- Não se finja de burra, Granger.

- Você me chamou de quê? – ela o olhou novamente, franzindo o cenho, e ele soltou uma risada baixa e rouca. – Pare de rir e me responda, Malfoy!

- Você devia deixar de ser um pouco... Dura – disse ele, e ela o olhou perplexa.

- E você devia deixar de ser um pouco... Malfoy!

- Deixar de ser um pouco "Malfoy"? – ele franziu o cenho, a encarando.

Os olhares se encontraram por um breve momento, até Hermione se levantar e ficar andando na frente de Draco, de um lado para o outro.

- Sim, deixe de ser "Malfoy"! De se sentir superior a qualquer outra pessoa, de ser tão... Cheio de si, metido e... Arrogante!

- Acabou, Hermione?

- Não! Não acabei! Você... – ela parou por um momento. A boca aberta em sinal de perplexidade, assim como os olhos. – Você me chamou de que?

Draco coçou a nuca, se levantando e andando para um pouco longe dela e em seguida, encarou-a.

- De... Granger, oras!

- Você me chamou de Hermione.

- Não! Não chamei, não!

- Chamou sim!

Ele continuou encarando Hermione, por um longo tempo, e, sabendo que ela não iria deixar de insistir, disse:

- Ok, eu chamei! O que tem de mal nisso?

Ela continuou com o semblante perplexo, e talvez ainda maior.

- Não... Nada uai! É que você nunca me chamou assim.

- Não se acostume com isso.

- É claro que não – ela deu uma risada cínica. – Está vendo? Isso foi uma coisa, "Malfoy".

Ele se aproximou dela, as faces de ambos estavam próximas. Malfoy a olhava com seu típico olhar superior e Hermione se mantinha com a expressão séria, mas com a respiração presa por um nó em sua garganta pelo medo da aproximação.

- Mas é isto que eu sou, Granger! Eu sou isso tudo que você disse, exatamente por eu ser um... Malfoy. – sentou-se novamente na borda da banheira, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e suas mãos foram até seus cabelos loiros, e ali permaneceram. – Eu só não... Posso fazer isso.

Hermione fitou-o por um longo tempo, ainda na mesma posição rígida que se encontrava antes. O que estava acontecendo com Draco?

"Como se isso fosse da minha conta!" Pensou. "É isso que ele vai me falar se eu perguntar... mas quer saber?"

- O que está acontecendo? – Hermione disse firme, mas sua voz saiu um pouco baixa para o normal. Ela se aproximou dele e ficou parada de pé, em sua frente, apenas esperando uma resposta grossa como o normal.

Draco afundou seus dedos mais em seus cabelos e suspirou, fechando os olhos tentando esquecer toda aquela ridícula tarefa que Voldemort lhe passou.

- Não posso... Não...

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado novamente, agora um pouco mais próximo. Ela levou uma de suas mãos até as costas do garoto com cuidado.

No instante que Draco sentiu a pequena e delicada mão sobre suas costas ele abriu seus olhos, arregalando-os em espanto pelo ato da morena. A única vez que havia sido tocado por Hermione Granger fora para receber um soco, no terceiro ano.

Hermione o machucara, e agora estava o ajudando a se curar de um machucado que provavelmente ficaria permanente preso a ele.

- Dra-Draco... – ela sussurrou, seu corpo tremeu ao pronunciar o primeiro nome do garoto pela primeira vez com calma, e na frente dele.

Draco tirou as mãos de seus cabelos e virou o rosto para Hermione rapidamente, o que a fez tirar sua mão das costas dele em um rápido instante.

- Tudo bem Hermione... – ele pegou a mão da garota e a segurou com as suas. – Mas eu... Acho que... Eu... Eu não posso te contar o que... Está acontecendo co... Comigo.

Ela observou os olhos cinzas de Draco encherem-se d'água e colocou sua outra mão sobre as de Draco, que seguravam a dela.

- Não... – sua expressão se tornou mais serena e calma. – Draco, não fique assim. Está tudo bem, você não precisa me contar.

- Eu preciso contar. – ele olhou-a fixamente e ela, no mesmo instante, desviou o olhar gélido do garoto para suas mãos unidas. – Mas eu não... Posso.

- Está tudo bem. – Hermione balançou a cabeça em uma afirmação e olhou-o novamente.

O rosto de Draco, agora, estava perigosamente mais próximo do dela e suas respirações começaram a se alterar.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, nem se separaram ou quebraram o contato dos olhares. Não até estes serem desviados, ambos, ao mesmo tempo, para os lábios.

Não pensaram, não reclamaram, apenas esqueceram todo o maremoto agitado que passavam em suas mentes.

Hermione e Draco tocaram seus lábios um com o outro em uma ágil rapidez. Não os moveram, apenas tocaram um ao outro. Sabiam que aquilo estava errado. Um não gostava do outro, pelo menos até segundos antes.

"Estou só esvaindo as mágoas de minha cabeça" pensou Draco, e então sua boca se movimentou sobre os finos lábios de Hermione.

Ela pensou em empurrá-lo, mas ao senti-lo avançar com suas grandes mãos frias em seu rosto, ela abriu seus lábios, à espera da batalha.

As línguas se chocaram, os corações se aceleraram e os corpos esquentaram.

"O que estou fazendo?" pensou Hermione, enquanto deixava suas mãos percorrerem um caminho entre os fios loiros de Draco.

"Isso é errado" disse Draco para si mesmo; suas mãos, que haviam ganhado vida, agora estavam na cintura de Hermione.

Ela puxou alguns fios dos cabelos de Draco; Ele apertou a fina cintura dela entre suas grandes mãos.

Aquilo era totalmente errado, e se ninguém os interrompesse, o que poderia acontecer se prosseguissem?

- Nã... – deixou suas pequenas mãos fugirem até o peito de Draco, o empurrando. – Não... Draco! – ela levantou rapidamente, tentando manter a postura certa e ignorar o calor que estava percorrendo ainda seu corpo. – Como... Como você pôde?

Draco irritou-se. Levantou e se aproximou do rosto da garota, mantendo o ar de "Malfoy" que ele sempre teve.

- Como EU pude? – cuspiu ele, segurando no queixo dela para que ela não desviasse os olhares. – É uma pessoa para abrir o sinal, e outra para ser a primeira a atravessa-lo; Uma pra descobrir qual é o caminho que deverá seguir, e a outra para permitir a passagem e ajudar a explorar o destino. – soltou o queixo dela e virou de costas, andando até a porta. – O caminho já foi descoberto, só falta a permissão.

Mandou um sorriso sarcástico e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione bufou. Conjurou uma pena e um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, escrevendo algo com robustez.

Dobrou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho após escrevê-lo e saiu correndo pelo corredor, encontrando Draco no caminho.

Ela o parou, segurou em seu braço e colocou o pequeno papel na palma de sua mão direita, e seguiu pelo corredor até as escadas, sem olhar para trás.

Draco abriu o pequeno envelope e sorriu consigo mesmo, prosseguindo seu caminho enquanto a frase do papel não parava de ser repassada em sua mente.

"_Acho que amanhã, do mesmo ponto de partida, podemos descobrir e explorar um caminho perigoso._

_Às 23:00h" _


End file.
